


365 Days

by Stripperhoefrommiami



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brooke is a bitch, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kidnapping, Lesbians, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Vanjie’s adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripperhoefrommiami/pseuds/Stripperhoefrommiami
Summary: Brooke kidnaps Vanessa and gives her 365 days to fall in love with her.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Bella Ciao

Vanessa throws her head back letting out a throaty moan as the tattooed redhead woman planted wet searing kisses to her neck, The tanned beauty’s hips moved in response grinding against the beautiful stranger. 

She gasps when the thick country accent seductively whispered "Let’s take this to my place, babydoll" the tiny woman nods intertwining their hands. 

They begin to walk hand in hand down the side street until the redhead forcefully slams Vanessa against the brick wall lifting her as if she weighed nothing. The Latina’s phone begins to ring

" Vanjie!! Where you at hoe? Yo kitty is tearing my damn house up and you’d promise we we’re gonna have your pre birthday turnup " 

Vanessa slowly lowers herself out of the taller woman’s arms pulling down her rising dress "I’m coming right now Silk. " she slurs her speech then rubs her eyes and realizes her vision was getting blurrier by the second. 

Her heart starts slowing down, she bends over trying to recompose herself, her movements suddenly became slow and sluggish.

" The fuck did you do to me, bitch? “ she sways and attempts to run but her legs gave out on her suddenly almost as if she was a baby deer.Kameron catches her, tightening her grip. 

"Relax baby, I just made you feel better. You’re not an easy one I’ll give you that "

She looks down at the crouching woman, and flashes a devious smile. Vanessa’s long tresses dangle in her face. 

“Fuck you mean, mary? This aint funny, You roofied me, didnt you? Punk bitch. You know I’d beat your ass" if i wasn’t so damn dizzy.

The strong hands that were previously running through her long, dark waves immediately flew to her throat  
"Keep talking and I’ll snap your pretty little neck right now " she kisses her cheek.

Vanessa tried to scream, she slowly reaches into her jacket to pull out her knife, out of no where the tattooed woman loosened her grip and went limp, she was suddenly lying on the ground with a leaking bullet hole in her forehead. 

Vanjie stares up at the blonde woman and asks " who the fuck are you" she tries to get away but the six inch stilettos caused the tanned woman to lose her footing and slip, hitting her head on the wet pavement. 

Brooke rushes over to her to check her pulse. She easily scoops the smaller woman up and answers her phone at the same time "Steve, I found her"


	2. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Vanessa officially meet... but things don’t go as planned.

Vanessa’s eyes slowly peel open, suddenly her head immediately began spinning and throbbing at one. She loudly groaned while tears threatened to spill over her doe eyes. Her nose stung when she inhaled the strong scent of Lavender, the brunette wipes her eyes. 

She slowly sits up in the soft satin blanket rubbing against her smooth skin. Suddenly her stomach turns, Vanjie greedily drinks the cold glass of water nearby. 

After she places the cup down, The Latina eyes continue to wonder around noticing she wasn’t in her small Brooklyn apartment, she takes it all in and her brown orbs lock eyes with piercing green ones. The girl leaps back hitting her head on the white headboard causing the blonde to quickly stand then rushing over to her placing a concerned hand on her knee. 

"Yo Don’t fucking touch me, who the fuck are you" 

She shouts loudly then scoots impossibly closer to the headboard and The blonde’s eye widen in surprise then a half smile forms on her red painted lips. She was amused at the young Latin woman’s choice of words and feistiness. 

She spoke softly and shushed the brunette with a short black nailed manicured hand cupped over her mouth. The tanner woman squinted her eyes at the blonde. An idea sparks in the dark haired woman’s head as she heavily inhales and exhales. 

Vanjie slowly takes the mysterious blonde’s finger into her mouth seductively sucking it, and the mysterious blonde’s breath hitches in her throat. 

The latina swiftly hooks her leg around the taller woman’s waist then proceeds to slam her onto the bed, Vanessa’s left hand rapidly pounds the knife into the blonde’s shoulder. The older woman groans loudly in agony instantly grabbing a handful of the thick brown hair launching the small girl into the air and off of her 

" You little bitch! " the blonde yelled out. Vanessa’s dark hair covers her face again as the girl’s chest and falls. she slowly get up from the floor. 

"Who are you? And what the fuck happened to me? " her raspy voice cracks as a few teardrops fall from her face. Brooke’s heart almost breaks at the sound, instead The blonde sends a deadly glare her way and walks out if the room.

Hours later the blonde returned with a grey tank top on with a huge white bandage on her shoulder. Vanessa’s eyes look the taller woman up and down taking in her somewhat muscular build. 

She immediately grabs the latina up by the face" Try anything else and i won’t hesitate to kill you, now sit here and shut up " she rapidly nods agreeing. 

"My name is Brooke, yesterday a woman you met in the club drugged you and tried to take advantage of you. I helped you out and brought you here " 

"What happened to her? "

"She’s gone. "

"You don’t even know me, why would you do all of that just for me? "

The taller woman lets out a nonchalant chuckle and sighs   
She began shaking her head side to side. 

"Baby, I know you more than you think. Shit, I might know you better than you know yourself " 

Silence filled the air as Small glimpses of last night’s event popped up in her head. She couldn’t remember everything. Her heart begins to race faster. 

"It’s handled, Vanessa" 

" You killed her didnt you? Why am I here? 

" Yes, honey. I’ve been patiently waiting for you. You have 365 days to fall in love me with me " 

"Cool, cut the shit. Where’s my phone? I gotta go " 

"I can’t let you do that , Angel. im serious" 

"So you kidnapped me?! What if I don’t wanna fall in love with you? Is this some sort of sick joke? People will come look for me. Where the hell am I? " Vanessa big doe eyes blinked slowly and took in the view. 

"Calm down, we’re in Canada. I know you’ll fall in love with me "

She gently plants a delicate kiss on the brunette’s hair. In one swift movement Vanjie got up and attempted to escape but was quickly swept off her feet by Brooke who caught her instantly. 

"Aww, you stood no chance babe" The blonde slaps the girl’s tanned round ass and the smaller girl yelped. Brooke laughed and flips her back over right side up. 

"I have some questions, and some requests if we gonna do this " 

" Im listening, continue " 

" How old are you? And how long have you been watching me? " 

" Im 30, and I’ve been watching since almost two years ago when you were at a pageant in that deep red dress. You had this fire in you, especially when you danced. I never knew what i was missing until I laid eyes on you. " 

"Ohh yeah, I did kill that shit. That was my last one.. Anyways , My requests are i can talk to Silky every day, Bring me my baby Thackery. No meat in my meals by the way. I want massages every day and to go shopping every week. " 

" You’ll have supervised calls, and I can have someone get him in the next hour. And I know you’re a Pescatarian, Vanessa. Anything you want you got it " she sights softly. 

Vanessa’s jaw almost dropped when she heard the answer "Just like that? Mami you said anything, so let me go" 

"Anything besides that Princess. I’ve already told your family and friends you took up a new job as my business partner" 

"You’re a real bitch, you know. " Vanessa pushed past Brooke and bumped her shoulder, then the blonde pushes the younger girl against the wall and slides a bare knee between her tan thighs applying pressure. 

"You’re going to show me respect, little girl" 

"Fuck you” the Latina jerks her head back and walks over to the bed. The older woman smirks and whips her long hair over her shoulder. 

"We’re going out to dinner for your birthday, and you need something to wear. Get ready, my assistant Plastique will be waiting for you, so you can go shopping”

" How the hell do You know my birthday? "

"I told you I know everything, honey. Now Chop chop my little libra " she quickly boops the tip of the shorter girl’s nose and exits the room. A tear falls from the tan woman’s face, she walks into the bathroom and let her black dress pool around her ankles as she slid out of it. 

Vanessa lets the water soak her hair, then she slides down against the cold marble wall and begins sobbing.She needed to find a way out, one way or another.


	3. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa’s birthday is coming up, is she going to make her escape.

After Vanessa gets back from her shopping spree, Brooke knocks on the door twice and heard the bath water running. The blonde knocks again then twists the doorknob slowly coming in. 

"Vanessa? " 

Brooke walks into the bathroom, to see that Vanessa was completely submerged underwater as bubbles floated to the top of the water as she limply laid there. 

"Holy shit, Vanessa! " 

Brooke quickly yanks her up then Vanessa starts choking loudly then stares into her eyes and mutters in a low gravelly voice "Let me fucking die, let me die" and tries to dip back into the tub. A tear is about to fall from Brooke’s eye but she sniffles to stop it.

“You’re okay, honey. I got you " 

The blonde places a strong hand on the back of her neck holding her head up, while Vanessa’s red blood shot eyes stare back into Brooke’s as her breathing calms down. 

The taller woman grabs a towel then easily scoops her small body up. She slowly walks her over to the bed, gently laying the tiny woman down. 

"I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere " Brooke mentally facepalms herself for forgetting that Vanessa had serious anxiety. The blonde would never admit it right now but she really scared the hell out of her. 

After sitting there for two hours the Latina sat up while pulling her damp hair into a messy bun then lays back swinging her feet. Brooke rises to her feet and says 

"I have a surprise for you this evening, get dressed and meet me downstairs in three hours" 

"Alright" Vanessa flinches as Brooke leans forward lifting her chin and softly kissing her forehead. The taller woman exits the room and calls one of the security guards over. 

"Please keep an close eye on her, she’s in a fragile state right now. If you dont hear her moving every five minutes, make sure she’s decent first and Im giving you permission to go in to see if she’s okay, understood? " 

"Yes, Ma’am " 

"Good, any funny business and I won’t hesitate to kill you " She walks down the hall on the way to her bedroom. 

XXXXX

Vanessa stares in the body mirror at her long, perfectly straightened hair. She slides into a white Dolce & Gabbana dress along with matching heels. The Latina finishes up by spraying Yves Saint Laurent "Libre" on her skin. 

She walks over to the body mirror taking in her appearance, then nodded her head saying to herself "Damn, I look good. " then making her way out of her room. 

Brooke looks down at the iced out silver Rolex on her wrist as she shifts her weight in her heels. 

Suddenly she hears another pair of heels coming down the stairs, She instantly locks eyes with Vanessa, The blonde’s green eyes trailed up and down her petite body. 

She looked absolutely breathtaking, while gracefully walking down the steps, holding a necklace in her hand. 

Brooke walks to the stairs and takes her hand helping her down the last few steps, then gingerly pecks the skin being careful not to get her lipstick on the younger woman. 

"You look gorgeous, Vanessa "

"Thank you, you look gorgeous too. That color really brings out your eyes" The blonde’s cheeks heat up as she blushes at the compliment. She regains composure when she looks down to see the brunette smiling up at her. 

"Thank you, Vanessa" 

" Where are we going tonight, Brooke? You aint finna spend two mill on me in one day just to have me sit in some fancy ass restaurant for an hour and a half " 

" I’d spend many more millions on you, money doesn’t matter to me. “ 

"That didn’t answer my question, Brooke Lynn. I at least deserve an explanation on where Im going tonight " 

Vanessa purses her red painted lips then rolls her eyes. The blonde laughs at her eagerness then nods agreeing. 

" Have Patience, flower there’s a couple surprises of course. But after that we’re going to my friend’s club to handle business " she looks down at the tan beauty and smirks shaking her head.

"Can you put this on? My nails are too long " 

"Of course" Brooke takes the necklace then stands behind her gently moving Vanessa’s long hair out of the way.

"You’re not mad at me, for earlier? " the brunette curiously asked. 

"Not really, you we’re just scared. That’s completely normal but about the stabbing you definitely left your mark on me" Brooke chuckles and the petite woman fights a smirk. 

"Oh" 

"We have to get going, Vanessa" The blonde takes her hand and they begin walking out of the mansion. 

"Okay, lets do it " 

*********

After dinner Vanessa gawks at her new cartier bracelet Brooke gifted her, and ways a little bit realizing she might had too much to drink. 

" I aint never had this much money just sittin on my wrist, Im used to those those cheap ass cubic zirconia watches Me and Silk get at the beauty supply store. " she looks up at the Blonde wondering what reaction was coming. 

Brooke busts out laughing at the response, then the Latina joins her laughing along. She loved how real Vanessa always kept it, and didn’t pretend. The blonde looks out the window and realizes they we’re at the club. 

"Cmon" 

She takes her hand as they slide out of the Escalade, leading her inside. When they walked in there was a loud drag queen laughing " Somebody better get the scissors Miss Brooke Lynn has a boo. ooh girl, you better werk! Jlo aint got shit on you honey!! " 

Vanessa waves as Brooke shyly smiles and quickly muttered " Hi, Monique " then pulls the smaller girl who smiled at the queen. 

Vanessa’s head spun as they walked deeper into all the lights and people. She clutches the tall woman’s arm tighter then Brooke looks down at her half smiling "You’re okay, flower. " A man walks over to them smiling and pulls Brooke in for a hug that she reciprocates. 

"What’s up guys? How are you doing, Vanessa "

"Good, I need a drink?" 

Vanessa drops the tall woman’s hand and makes her way over to the bar. Brooke almost chases her until Steve stops her "She’ll be fine, I’ll have someone watch her. But come with me upstairs so we can get to it " She nods as they walk upstairs. 

Vanessa downed a shot of Tequila, then noticed a pair of icy blue eyes were watching her every movement. The thin woman was surrounded by her entourage but all she could stare at was Vanessa. That was until the blonde walked over to taking the seat next to her, immediately turning her chair. 

"Hey, beautiful. what’s your name " 

"Vanessa" she sways a little bit then smiles at the blonde, who shoots a gorgeously white smile back at her nodding her head. 

" That fits you, its really pretty. Im Aquaria, Before you ask no, my real name is Giovanna. " 

"Shit, you read my mind" the tan woman lets out a loud laugh and gently nudged Aquaria who was also laughing. 

"You’re from New York for sure, wanna hear something crazy? Me too. Brooklyn " 

"Where she at? Oh never mind. Deadass? me too "

"I already could tell. Hey tell you what, come chill in VIP with me" 

"There aint no space over there"

"Honey, who said that was VIP. Follow me" she skeptically takes her hand, then pulling down her dress with the other. 

The pale woman intertwined their hands,leading her into an Elevator then presses a star with an A in it bringing her upstairs. One they hit the top, she turns to her"

"What if someone comes up here, ain’t your friends gonna come looking for you" 

"They can’t, and nah. They just follow me around so they can say they’re friends with Aquaria. "

"So you just rented the premium package of Vip of a gay club" 

"No,darling. I usually perform here a lot. and its kinda like a second home. Its my dressing room" 

"Nice" Vanessa’s eyes wander over to the thin white lines neatly lined up on a sparkly rolling tray. Aquaria pulls out an eighth of weed and turns to her. 

"You’re Italian? I noticed the flag" 

"Yup, which nationality are you? I definitely hear a Spanish accent" the blonde asked. 

"Puerto Rican "

" Oou sexy. So, You seriously don’t know who I am" 

"No, but your name sounds familiar. What do you do? "

"Model, and bio drag queen"

"I knew you we’re too damn pretty to not be a model" her gaze goes back to the ziplock filled with white powder. 

"You’re the pretty one dollface, your dress is to die for by the way. You’ve got taste" 

"Something like that " Aquaria laughs then her eyes follow Vanessa’s gaze.She walks closer to it to the shot glasses. 

"Oh shit, do you want some? Are you a bump kinda girl or lines" 

"It’s my first time, teach me" The latin minx blinks her long lashes and the blonde shakes her head sitting next to her on the loveseat. She curiously watched the Italian woman roll up a fifty doll bill then passes it to her. 

"Alright so you’re gon- Vanessa puts nose on the rolled up bill bringing her face close to table snorting a full line, she winces at the mild burning sensation then passes it to Aquaria who easily does the same. The tan woman’s heart rate rapidly speeds up as she smiles at the pale woman who smiles back. 

"Someone is already a pro" 

"Yeah? "

"Definitely" 

Vanessa slowly blinks then leans forward roughly kissing Aquaria’s lips and straddles her lap, the blonde slides her tongue into her mouth then quickly pulls white dress up revealing her round ass where a thin red thong sat then grips the soft flesh then smacks it twice making the Latina moan. 

"Fuck me" Vanessa bites her lip and slides off of her lap and Aquaria kisses her one last time then gets on her knees yanking Vanessa’s spread legs closer to her face planting wet open mouth kisses on her thighs then a hot searing kiss on the brunette’s clothed pussy smirking at her large wet spot

"You’re so wet, honey " the blonde slides the thong to the side and licks a fat wet strip up Vanessa’s pussy making her gasp loudly and throw head back. 

"Shit, you’re good already. Come through with the good tongue" 

"You taste so good baby " 

"Oh,that aint nothing" she stands up and pushes Aquaria back on the couch directing her to put her tongue out, Vanessa hovers over the blonde’s face and starts riding her tongue as the other woman slides a finger in matching the speed of her hips.

"Fuck, im about to c- Vanessa quickly hops off of Aquaria and spreads her legs wider and bites down hard on her lip. 

"Go ahead baby, cum for me" Vanessa did exactly as she told her squirting clear fluid everywhere. Aquaria kisses her as she tries to catch her breath and theres a loud knock at door making them both look at each other in confusion, the blonde flips her platinum hair and walks over to the door. Steve and Brooke stand there and the tall blonde walks in 

"Hey wh- Brooke walks past her to see Vanessa fixing her thong, then she raises a brow and turns around to punch Aquaria in the face knocking her out cold. The brunette screams then laughs hiccuping and Steve walks in almost stepping on Aquaria. 

"Brooke, she has a show tonight. Damn it " 

"Someone’s jealous. I kissed her first then we got a little busy"

"Really, Vanessa? You couldn’t just sit there, you’re fucking wasted and then come upstairs and get high. Then You act like a whore, you definitely know how to put on a show" 

"Im not even high " 

"Yes the fuck you are, look at yourself. I didn’t even have to see the bag over there to know" 

"Why you even care? "

"Vanessa, we’re not discussing this. Get over here right now" 

"No!" she yells like a petulant child and starts laughing loudly, Brooke walks over to her and she almost slips making Vanessa bark even louder, and Steve smirks. The blonde scoops the small girl up roughly throwing her over her shoulder walking out of the door. 

"Put me down! " 

She pushes through people in the packed club, and when they reach the car Brooke throws her in and slams the door. The entire quiet drive home the taller woman’s hand was in a fist, and Vanessa’s legs were in the air as she sung only girl in the world by Rihanna. 

"Get up" Brooke grabs her arm pulling Vanessa out of the car and into the house. Vanessa almost falls on their way into the house until the tall woman her arm tighter, keeping her up. When the blond lets go, the tan skin was bright red. "You cant handle your liquor " "Can to" She sits her on the couch then comes back with a cup of water. Vanessa lays back on the couch and looks up at her rolling her eyes. 

"Drink this" 

"Why so aggressive, mami " Brooke almost blushes at the pet name, then remembers she’s pissed. The blonde leaves the room for a moment coming back with a blue cage and Vanessa is touching her hair. She places it on the floor and Thackery slowly walks out then prances over to the couch jumping up to sit on the brunette’s lap. 

"I would’ve had him earlier but he’s a stubborn one. "

"Hi baby! how’s my little man? This is best birthday gift ever. Thank you " her eyes sparkle as she rubbed his soft white fur while hugging him.Vanessa kept her nose in his fur for a moment realizing he smelt just like home. 

"Good, go upstairs and take a fucking shower you smell like a bar " 

"Whatever, fuck off. Didn’t you kidnap me" the blonde walks over to her grabbing her jaw making the petite woman stare into her eyes. 

"Listen to me, Shut up. go the fuck to bed and take a shower or you won’t like what happens next. " she lets go and Vanessa rolls her eyes then sucks her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordd

**Author's Note:**

> Its a short, but its a lil introduction or whateva.


End file.
